kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monique and Wes
This page focuses on the interactions between Monique and Wes. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment Safest Catch When Wes seemed nervous about the rough water, Monique noticed and arched her brow. She asked if disliked water, which he responded was because he couldn't swim very well. Sing Your Heart Out When Chef revealed that Wes had lost his voice, Monique was concerned that they couldn't find a replacement in so little time more than she was that Wes was hurt. When they returned to the backstage area, Monique told Wes to get busy teaching Donna the songs. When the guitarist couldn't find the smart aleck, the designer hunted her down and forced her from her hiding place. We All Fall Down When Wes complained at dinner that Sebastian had cheated but still beat him, Monique clapped him on the back in what could be her definition of sympathy, falsely consoling him to "get over it." Fire Insults at Will Monique and Wes paired up for the paintball challenge, and they decided to sit where they thought they were safe to chat, as they didn't think anybody had started the challenge yet. Wes told Monique that he'd played paintball before, while the designer hadn't. They talked about why some of their teammates had stayed with Sebastian, unaware that Allison was closing in on them. She fired and missed her shot, alerting them of her presence, and the designer and musician ran off. When Monique turned around to grab her gun, she was shot, but Wes was too far ahead to notice. Later, Wes noticed her absence and searched for her, thinking that there was no way Allison could've caught her. Teeth During her "Hormonal Teenagers" rant on Minerva's blog, Monique commented that she knew that Wes and Sebastian were fighting over Donna without her knowing it. Flashing Lights Monique sat in on Wes's interview with Minerva's blog. When the musician admitted that he'd forgotten about Sebastian in the previous challenge, Monique was in disbelief, as the gambler seemed like he was involved with everything. Wes said that Sebastian hated him, and Monique thought nobody could hate him because he was so likeable. When the guitartist talked about his annoyance at Victor's elimination, Monique joked that he would finally be able to sleep without the actor's snoring, though Wes didn't find it funny. When Wes offered Donna the empty bed in his room to sleep in, Monique snickered at the implications of the statement. On the red carpet, Monique told Ramzi that Wes was one of the only contestants that she liked. The designer and guitarist were seated next to each other at the press conference, both having to answer questions about their little screentime. Thirteen Wes, Monique, and Risty struggled to save Minerva from being pulled underground by the zombies, though they ended up failing. When they stopped to take a breath, Monique asked what happened to Minerva, though Wes and Risty wouldn't answer. Wes tried to warn the designer before a zombie grabbed her and pulled her into a tree. Wes managed to grab onto her feet, but he lost his grip because her shoes fell off. When Monique was bitten, Wes wanted to help her, but Risty insisted that they keep moving. All I Want is Revenge As the exhausted contestants returned to The Hotel, Monique leaned against Wes for support. The next day, Wes commented that his roommate Sebastian hated him, and Monique gave him a pat on the head and an unsympathetic "you're fine." After the challenge, Wes asked Monique for advice, though he just ended up banging his head against a tree because he was so ashamed of himself. The trendsetter forced him to stop before he could hurt himself, and Wes explained that he'd messed up and Donna rejected him. Monique told him to stop babbling because he sounded like Minerva, and then didn't see the problem. She asked Wes what exactly Donna said, and then figured out that the smart aleck was speaking "Hormonal Teenager" and was waiting for Wes to just apologize. When Wes was stopped from getting to Donna by Melody, Monique said she'd "deal with her," managing to scare off Wes's worst enemy in some unknown way. After she left to tell Wes that she'd successfully defeated Melody, but she ended up seeing Wes and Donna kiss in what was supposed to be secrecy. She internally congratulated her friend before leaving them alone. Wolf in Teen's Clothing While on their reward cruise, Minerva mentioned that she felt bad about Wes's secret, though Monique told her not to worry about him. Despite knowing that they wanted it a secret, the designer revealed that Wes and Donna were secretly dating. She instructed the loudmouth not to tell anybody but the blog about them, though, as Wes was still her friend, so she wouldn't want to be the one to spill his (completely obvious) secret. When Monique told Minerva that she knew she had a crush on her, she compared her obvious attraction to Wes's to Donna. When Monique and Minerva returned for their cruise, they found that Risty's belongings were gone. In search of an explanation, Monique pounded on Wes's door, though the musician wouldn't answer. She started to threaten him and he finally opened the door, though he revealed that he'd heard her the whole time but was "busy" with Donna. When Minerva snickered, knowing about their relationship, Monique stomped on her foot to get her shut up. Monique asked Wes where everybody was, and then made him reveal that Risty had been eliminated in a tiebreaker. Trivia *Monique and Wes both followed a similar storyline in the fact that they started with little screentime but ended up having more important roles as the merge approached. *Monique and Wes really don't have a lot in common, but they ended up being friends because Monique could tolerate him a lot more than most of her other teammates. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships